JJ's Turn
by Noire Romantique
Summary: Dee and Ryo have finally gotten together but what about JJ? It's his turn to find love! What happens when JJ falls for a kid named Sid with a cloudy past. So what happens when Sid's past comes to take him away from Sid's true love: JJ!
1. Late

Chapter one: Late

"JJ, when are those pizzas going to get here?" Drake asked after reading the same sentence twenty times.

"Yeah man, I'm starving." Dee said putting in his two cents.

"Dee, shush. Just be grateful that JJ is buying all of us lunch." Ryo said coming to JJ's defense.

"I'm sorry sempi." JJ said looking like he might cry. "I ordered the pizzas almost an hour ago."

Out by the main desk a kid with a pony tail and pink streaks asked Nancy, "Where's JJ Adams?"

"In the conference room," Nancy replied. She looked at the kid. He was wearing a dominos t-shirt, jeans, low tops, plastic framed glasses, and a dominos baseball cap. "You must be the pizza delivery kid."

"Yeah, but I'm not a kid. I'm 22." The kid smiled his charming smile that made both men and women go weak in the knees and turned towards the conference room.

But Officer Nancy grabbed the sleeve of his t-shirt. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Sid." The kid replied.

"Alright Sid, on your way out of here stop back by here so you can get my phone number and ask my out on a date." Officer Nancy said.

"No can do Officer Nancy." Sid said shaking his head. "I gotta get back to work." Sid pulled his arm free and headed towards the conference room.

Sid stood outside the conference room and knocked softly. There came a bunch of cheering as lavender haired JJ opened the door. "Thank god you're here." JJ said.

"PRAISE GOD!" Drake, Ted, Marty, and Dee all yelled together. Ryo shook his head with embarrassment.

"Come on in." JJ said pulling Sid into the room and closing the door behind him. "So how much do I owe you?"

Sid looked at the receipt. "$42.52," Sid said looking at the receipt. "And that's for two pizzas. One large everything but the kitchen sink and a medium half cheese half pepperoni and a large cherry dessert pizza."

"Sounds right to me," JJ said getting out his wallet.

As JJ was doing so Sid looked at the clock on the wall behind JJ. "Shit." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Ryo said looking at Sid.

"I'm sorry." Sid said. "Here, just take the pizzas. They're on me." And Sid turned to leave.

"Wait, why?" JJ said grabbing Sid's wrist.

"Don't you know the dominos' policy?" Sid asked. When JJ shook his head Sid sighed. "If I don't get the pizzas here in an hour they're free." Sid pointed at the clock. "Look at the time you ordered on the receipt and then look at what time it is now."

JJ looked. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry, here. Let me pay for the pizzas anyway." He said.

"Shut up JJ." Drake yelled with his mouth full of cheese pizza.

"Yeah JJ, This is a gift from god." Dee said eating the everything but the kitchen sink pizza.

"Dee!" Ryo said. He shook his head. "You're impossible."

"It is! I can't help it the kid was late." Dee said.

Grumbling, Sid left the room and took out his own wallet. He had fifty bucks on him. Just enough to pay for the pizzas and get some lunch at work for himself. "Guess I'll have to eat dinner at Valentine's."

"Wait!" JJ yelled running after Sid. "Wait! WAIT GOD DAMMIT!" Sid turned around and was plowed into by JJ. "Sorry." JJ said as he stood back up.

"It's alright." Sid said brushing dust off his jeans. "What do you want?"

"Here." JJ said handing Sid a wad of cash. "Keep the change." JJ smiled and watched as Sid left the precinct.

"You like him don't you." Officer Nancy said from behind the front desk.

"What, no I don't! I like Dee." JJ said blushing.

"You can't deny it though." Ryo said from behind JJ. "That kid was pretty good looking. And he had a nice smile."

JJ looked over his should at Ryo. Ryo smiled. "You should go for him JJ. You need someone in your life. Someone who isn't scared of you."

Ryo and Officer Nancy laughed as JJ turned an even darker red. "I'll probably never see him again Ryo." JJ said.

"You never know." Ryo said. "Weirder things have happened."

"Yep," Officer Nancy said. "If I recall, he said his name was Sid."

"Sid." JJ said softly.

Outside the precinct as Sid was getting on his bike he looked at the wad of cash JJ had given him. JJ had paid Sid exactly $62.52, leaving Sid with a $20 tip. "Damn, either he has the hots for me or he feels sorry for me." Sid said getting on his bike. "And I sure as hell hope he doesn't feel sorry for me."


	2. Valentine and the Past

"I'm home." Sid yelled as he walked up the stairs to his apartment on the top floor.

A young Latino girl opened her door on the second to the top floor and said, "Sid, come on in dinner's almost ready."

"All right, Valentine. I'll be down in a minute." Sid said as he continued to walk up the stairs. Sid opened the door to his apartment and took off his work shirt and grabbed an Aqua Teen Hunger Force shirt from his dresser and headed back down the stairs with the shirt over his shoulder.

"Wow, your looking fine. Are we looking to get some to night?" Valentine said as Sid walked into the apartment.

"Keep dreaming." Sid said. "If I do it with a woman, I want a real woman. Not a boy pretending to be one, Valentin." Sid opened the fridge and took out a sprite.

"I'm all woman now baby." Valentine said. "Do you want to feel my boobies? They feel just like the real thing."

"Whatever. I'm tired. Just get me my dinner." Sid said and sat down at the table.

"Did you have a bad day at work?" Valentine asked wrapping her arms around Sid.

"No, I got a twenty dollar tip." Sid said.

"Than why are you being an ass to me?" Valentine asked.

"I don't know. I just… I almost ran out of money today because I would have to pay for a late order myself and when I almost ran out of money that made me think of Tony." Sid said.

"Don't think of Tony." Valentine said. "Tony is our past. We should just forget all about Tony and the things that he made us do."

"Yeah, you're right." Sid said. Sid turned his head to the side and kissed Valentine on the lips. She was still in shock when he said, "If you're supposed to be my unofficial wife, where's my dinner?"

After dinner Sid lay down on the couch and turned on the T.V. while Valentine did the dishes. "How long you staying over to night?" Valentine called as she scrubbed mashed potatoes out of a pan.

"Till one," Sid said. "InuYasha's on tonight."

"Sid, InuYasha is on every night." Valentine said.

"That's why I'm here every night." Sid said.

Valentine shook her head. When she finished the dishes she walked into the living room and lay on Sid. "Sid, how much do you love me?"

"I love you a lot." Sid said running his hands through her long hair. "I saved you from Tony and his thugs didn't I."

"But, will you ever see me as more than a little brother or sister?" Valentine asked looking into Sid's eyes.

"No, you're too special of a friend for me to lose if I broke your heart." Sid said. "That's why I'll never date you. Fuck you every once in a while, yes. But never date you."

Valentine sighed. "You're such a man. All you can think about is food and sex."

Sid shut his eyes. And thought back to when he first met Valentine. She was still Valentin back then and he was a prostitute for Sid's friend Tony.

Tony had called Sid and said he had this sweet deal, where he had both guys and girls working for him. Now this was before Sid was the gentlemen he is today and he was willing to sell people to get money, so he agreed. But when Sid met his friend Tony with one of Tony's favorites' Valentin, Sid changed songs faster than you could blink.

So Sid went and talked to Valentin and found out that Valentin was only good to Tony as a man because Tony had plenty of female prostitutes (in fact, almost too many) and almost no male prostitutes. Valentin told Sid that when he wasn't around Tony he would dress in drag hoping one of Tony's pals would see him and tell Tony that way Tony would drop Valentin. Valentin also told Sid that he was saving money for a sex change operation that way he could become a woman and finally get away from Tony for good.

So, to help him, Sid gave Valentin all the money that he got from Tony and Sid even started prostituting himself. He stole all of Valentin's costumers and made even more money. And when there was finally enough money for the operation Sid went with Valentin to the hospital and waited the eight hours for he to become a she.

Of course when Tony found this out he was pissed. He was especially pissed at Sid for helping Valentin so while Sid was waiting for Valentin's surgery to get over with Tony and some of his toughest thugs went and beat the shit out of Sid. So when Valentin came to Sid was all black and blue.

So both Sid and Valentin left Tony. Sid found an apartment close to the Dominoes where he was going to work and Valentine found Sid. She never left him. She made his meals for him every night and let him come over to her apartment to watch his stupid adult swim shows because Sid didn't have cable. To say the least they took care of each other.

"Sid wake up. InuYasha is on."

"Huh?"


	3. Chief and Cops

JJ sat at his desk trying to do his work but not really doing it. He hadn't really stopped thinking about Sid since the day before, so JJ sat at his desk with a glazed look on his face.

"Hey." Drake said sitting on the edge of JJ's desk. "Working hard or hardly working?"

"Hardly working is what it looks like." Dee said sitting on the desk next to Drake. "How's it going?"

"I can't stop think about Sid from yesterday." JJ confessed.

"So why don't you after work go to Dominoes and talk to him?" Drake suggested.

"Because, I've loved Dee so long that I feel like I'm cheating on him if I go after Sid." JJ said.

"You idiot," Dee said bopping JJ on the head. "We never went out so of course you're not cheating on me. And besides I have Ryo now, so you need someone special." Dee winked. "Besides that Sid kid had a nice ass."

"DEE!" Ryo said.

"What? It's true. Can't I look, so long as I don't touch?" Dee asked.

Ryo shook his head and walked over to Dee. Dee tried to put his arms around Ryo but Ryo pushed him off the desk. "You're impossible." Ryo said smiling.

Ryo and JJ were down in the basement of the precinct practicing their shooting together. Once they had stopped shooting JJ lifted the ear protectors from his ears and said, "What should I do about Sid?"

"I can't really tell you what to do." Ryo said lifting his own ear protectors from his ears. Ryo smiled. "But in my opinion I think you should go for it with all you got."

"But I'm nervous. What if I screw up like I did with Dee sempi? And I just scare Sid off." JJ asked. "I'm especially scared if this is just another one sided love."

"The only way to know is to ask him. What's the worse he could say, no?" Ryo said. Ryo looked at his watch and then put his gun back in his holster. "Well, it's almost five, so it's almost time to go home. Now, if you want to go to Dominoes and see Sid I can loan some cologne that I have in my locker." Ryo winked.

"Thanks, I think I will go see Sid as soon as I get off work." JJ said putting his own gun in his holster. And they headed up the stairs back to the others.

"All right Chief I'm going to head out." Sid said to his boss at Dominoes. "Is the shower head still in the back?"

"Yeah, though you shouldn't have gone and dumped ham on yourself." (a/n: I've dumped ham on myself at work twice now. I know, I'm a loser) the Chief said. "Why don't you wait and take a shower at home?"

"Are you kidding me? All the stray cats and homeless people would be all over me like a cat on cat nip." Sid said taking off his shirt. The chief looked at Sid's chest and muscular arms. Sid looked up and laughed. "You're checking me out Chief. Next you'll want to see my ass."

Chief blushed. "There is no way in hell I would check you out. Now go wash the ham juice off you and get the hell out of here." Chief said even though he had a growing bulge in his crotch.

Sid smiled and walked over to his boss. "That's not what your front is saying." Sid giggled as he tickled the Chief's chin and stubble. The chief was not a bad looking guy. He was 29, six foot six, tanned, and very muscular. Sid thought he was very good looking and would even consider going out with him.

Chief grabbed Sid's ass with one hand and his neck with the other. Chief pressed his mouth against Sid's hard and kissed with incredible force. Chief pushed Sid against the make table hard and began to grind against him. Chief was glad he told his other employee Amy that she could come in a half hour later to night.

Chief pulled back breathing hard. "Go wash your hair. You smell like ham." He said patting Sid's shoulders. And with that he turned and walked out to the main area of Dominoes.

Sid smirked to himself. "Knew he liked me," Sid whispered as he walked over to the sink in the back to wash his hair.

Out front there was a man about Sid's height (if not a little bit taller) with lavender hair just standing. Chief cleared his throat. The man looked up startled. "Hey there," Chief said. "Can I get anything for you?"

"Uh… No, actually, I wanted to talk to Sid." JJ said. His cheeks, neck, and ears flushed red when he said Sid's name.

"Okay, Sid's in the back. I'll go get him for you." Chief said and walked back to the kitchen. He looked at Sid bent over the sink rinsing suds out of his dark brown hair and pink streaked hair. "Hey Sid, there's some cop waiting for you out front."

"What!" Sid cried standing up and letting his long hair slap his shoulders.

"Yeah," Chief said. "You better hurry up or else you're going to piss him off even more." Chief smiled to himself on the inside. He loved freaking Sid out.

Sid grabbed a towel and started to dry his hair off. In his mind he ran over the things he could have done to get the cops attention. Nothing came to mind. "Shit! Chief, please stall the cop as long as you can and I'll be out their soon." Sid said grabbing a hair brush and brushing his hair then pulling it up in a pony tail.

"Okay, but I'll only cover for you this one time." Chief said. He was almost choking from trying to not laugh. This was just to rich!

"I'll be out soon." Sid said as he pulled on a t-shirt and tucked it in.

Chief walked back out of the kitchen. "He'll be right out." Chief said smiling. Sid was just too gullible.

"Okay. Cool, thanks." JJ said smiling also. He had no idea why he was smiling but he was.

Sid walked out of the kitchen. "I swear officer. I had no idea the boy was seventeen. He told me he was nineteen." Sid said holding up his hands.

Chief began to laugh uncontrollably and JJ looked at Sid dumbstruck. "What?" JJ asked.

Sid looked from JJ to Chief. His boss had pulled another fast one on him. "Asshole," Sid said. He slung his messenger bag over his neck and shoulder, grabbed JJ's hand and stormed out of Dominoes.

"Have a good night." Chief called waving. "Don't do anything that you wouldn't do, Sid."

"Go fuck your hand." Sid called back. After about a block he slowed from power walking to just walking. He looking at JJ, his neck, cheeks, and ears were bright red. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"No, I shouldn't have come without asking you first." JJ said. He dropped Sid's hand. "I'll be going now."

JJ was about five steps away from Sid when Sid grabbed the sleeve of JJ's shirt. "I didn't say you had to leave." Sid said looking him in the eyes. Sid's ears were bright pink. "Come on, I haven't had dinner yet. I'll let you treat me."

JJ smiled. Sid was giving him a chance. Something Dee had never (or was willing) to give JJ. Sid held out his hand and JJ took it. Together they walked down the streets of NYC.


	4. staying over

"That was really good." Sid said rubbing his stomach. He and JJ had just finished dinner at a diner. "If I keep eating like this I'm going to get fat and ugly."

JJ smiled. "There's no way you could be ugly." He said. Sid looked at JJ as JJ gasped because he realized what he had just said. "I mean…"

Sid smiled back at JJ. "You aren't so hard on the eyes either cowboy." Sid said. He ran his hand through JJ's hair. "I really like your lavender hair."

JJ blushed even redder. "It's not that great." JJ said. JJ looked up at a tall building that they had just stopped in front of. "Is this where you live?"

"Yeah, you can come on up to my apartment if you want to, though I must warn you of two things. One, it's a little messy, I haven't really cleaned it today." Sid said.

"Okay." JJ said nodding his head.

"And two, it's on the top floor so it's a climb up." Sid said. "Still want to come up?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I want to come up." JJ said and took Sid's hand. He kissed it softly and then squeezed it. "Let's head up."

Sid unlocked the door and they headed in. On the second to top floor when they were both out of breath Valentine opened her door and a spicy smell came out of her apartment.

"Sid, where have you been?" she slurred her words. "I made dinner and have been waiting for hours for you to come home." Valentine inhaled on a poorly made joint.

"Valentine!" Sid cried walking over to her and throwing her joint on the ground then stomping it out with his foot. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You could go to jail and then have to pay a fine for doing stupid shit like that and I don't have the money to bail you out and then pay your fine."

Valentine giggled. "Your soooooo cute: when you're angry." Valentine said as she tickled the little stubble that had started to grow on Sid's face since he forgot to shave earlier that morning.

"How much do you have left?" Sid growled.

"A lot," Valentine sang. "I just started a half hour ago.

Sid held out his hand. "Give it here if you don't want me to rape and kill you." Sid growled.

Valentine giggled as she jiggled the small packet of white powder. "Wow, Siddy's really mad. Pwease don't rape and kill me." Valentine said.

Sid grabbed it out of her hand and stormed up the stairs. JJ just looked at him. "Nice meeting you." He called as he followed Sid up the stairs.

Sid opened the door to his apartment and grabbed a book of matches then he headed to the roof. JJ just followed him not saying a word. On the roof in the middle of the gravel Sid crotched down on his hunches and took an unused notebook from his bag. He set the packet in between some of the pages and then struck a match. He let the notebook on fire and watched it go in flames.

JJ set a hand on Sid's shoulder. "I won't say anything about the drugs." JJ said as he ran his thumb in little circles on Sid's shoulder.

"I figured you wouldn't." Sid said. "It's just that she pisses me off. I work my ass off, sometimes literally, and then she has to go and do stupid shit like this." Sid shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if she if even remembers what I went through for her." Sid stood up.

"What did you go through?" JJ asked looking at Sid's face.

Sid smiled. "It's too young in the relationship to tell. We'll wait a little bit then I'll tell you." Sid said taking JJ's hand and leading him back to the Apartment.

Sid kissed JJ and began to unbutton JJ's shirt. Once all the buttons were undone JJ slipped out of it and let the shirt fall to the floor of Sid's bedroom with all his other dirty clothes. JJ pulled away long enough so that he could take off his t-shirt that he wore under his shirt and so Sid could take off his own t-shirt.

JJ wrapped his arms around Sid's neck and Sid kissed JJ again, easing him onto his bed. Once they were both on the bed Sid began to grind against JJ. JJ whimpered and gasped a little. "Sid, slow down." He said.

"I only have two speeds. Fast and what the hell was that." Sid said kissing JJ's neck. "And right now we are going the slower of the two."

"Okay." JJ said. He just stared at the pink in Sid's hair. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Not even the Greek god Dee could compare to Sid right now.

Sid unzipped JJ's pants and then unzipped his own. "Get ready," Sid warned.

JJ closed his eyes as Sid entered his body. It hurt and yet it didn't. JJ opened his eyes, Sid was over him and he was breathing heavily. "You okay?" JJ asked running his fingers through pieces of hair that had fallen out of Sid's pony tail.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sid replied. "It's just been awhile since I've been on top."

Sweat was gathering on Sid forehead. JJ wiped it off. "Don't worry; next time we do this, I'll be on top." JJ said.

Sid leaned down and kissed JJ. JJ held onto his neck. He only let go so they could breathe. And they continued. This would be the one occasion that Sid would miss InuYasha.

JJ woke up the next morning in Sid's arms. JJ smiled a small smile when he saw Sid sleeping soundly. JJ kissed Sid's lips softly, careful not to wake Sid and then began to get dressed. He looked on the floor for his boxers, pants and t-shirt. After he slipped them on JJ toke a notebook out of Sid's bag and wrote a message in it and left the notebook on the kitchen table so he would find it. Reluctantly he left Sid's apartment and headed to his own so he could get ready for work.

"Hey. Lavender." Valentine said leaning against her doorframe in a big t-shirt with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Did you take good care of my boyfriend last night?"

"Yeah, but I think he did more taking care of me instead of the other way around." JJ said. He waved at Valentine. "See ya later. Hey, make sure that lazy bag of bones is out of here by eleven thirty." And JJ walked down the stairs.

Valentine smiled. "It's about time you did something for yourself instead of always thinking about me." Valentine said looking up at the top floor.

A couple hours later at 11: 10 Sid woke up. He groaned because JJ had left already for work. Sid walked into the kitchen on his apartment and noticed the notebook on the table. There was a note that read:

_Sid,_

_Had to go home and get ready for work. _

_Meet me for lunch at noon. Don't be late or I'll make you regret it!!!  _

_Love you lots._

_X's and O's_

_JJ_

Sid smiled at the note. JJ had been a blast and Sid liked him a lot. Sid looked at the clock on the microwave. Shit, it was after eleven already! He was going to have to haul ass if he was going to make it to the precinct on time.

Sid threw on the same jeans he wore the day before and a Super Mario Bros. t-shirt (that he was pretty sure was dirty). He ran a brush through his hair and pulled it into a pony tail. He tied the shoe strings on his jackass converse shoes and then walked out of the apartment.


	5. the morning after and lunch dates

"Hey Nancy," Sid said as walked into the precinct. "Where's JJ?"

Nancy raised an eyebrow at Sid. "So you're the reason that JJ was just glowing when he came in this morning." She said. She pointed a finger towards where the conference room was. "He's at his desk. If you go the same way you did when you delivered the pizzas you'll see him daydreaming about you at his desk. You might even see the river of drool first."

Sid chuckled. "Thanks Nancy." He said and headed in the direction she had pointed to. Like Nancy had said Sid saw JJ sitting at his desk daydreaming, just minus the drool. "Hey, good looking." Sid said ducking his head into the room filled with desks.

JJ looked up and smiled. "Hey," he looked at his watch. "Wow, you're a whole three minutes early."

Sid smiled as he walked into the room and sat on JJ's desk. "I figured it's better to be early to a date than late." Sid joked. He looked at JJ and noticed that JJ was wearing a turtle neck under instead of a button down shirt. "Are you cold today?"

"No," JJ said. He pulled the collar down on his turtle neck to show Sid a hickey. "I'm hiding this, courtesy of you."

Sid raised his eyebrows. "I've never given anybody a hickey before." Sid said. "It's like I'm claiming you as my own." Sid smiled and ran a hand through JJ's hair.

Two good looking men came into the room. One was a tall guy with olive skin, dark hair, and green eyes. The other was tall, with blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Woo Hoo!" Dee said sitting down on his desk across from where Ryo was writing some reports. "Looks like JJ found himself a man!"

"Looks like he's finally gotten over you," Drake said sitting down at his own desk across from JJ's. "You're the pizza delivery kid from the other day right?" Drake asked Sid.

"Delivery _Man_," Sid said. "I'm 22. And yes."

Ryo looked up from his report that he had been writing and smiled. There sitting on JJ's desk was the pink haired delivery kid from a few days ago. _So JJ really did it. _Ryo thought to himself.

JJ stood up and got his jacket. "Drake, I'm going to take my lunch break now. I'll be back in an hour." And JJ and Sid walked out of the precinct.

JJ and Sid walked down the sidewalk towards a Subway to get a sandwich and sodas. After ordering their food they walked to Central Park and sat on a bench to eat. Sid nibbled on his turkey and provolone and watched some kids play a baseball game. JJ ate his roast beef and American with the works and watched Sid.

"Your mouth looks a little red." JJ said after he finished his sandwich.

Sid handed him the rest of his sandwich and took a drink of his apple juice. "My lips kept getting caught in my braces last night." Sid said. He showed JJ the inside of his lips, they were all scabbed over.

"Ouch. My gums are a little scabbed up too." JJ said. He showed Sid his gums. Sid smiled; JJ saw that the rubber bands on Sid's braces were pink like his hair. "I guess we'll just have to be more careful next time."

"Definitely," Sid said. He looked at his watch. JJ's hour was almost up.

"You got a hot date or something?" JJ said finishing Sid's sandwich.

Sid shook his head. "I'm already on my hot date. I'm just checking the time to make sure you aren't late for work." Sid said.

JJ looked at his watch. "Damn! I'm going to be late." He finished his coke and threw away the trash, then he grabbed Sid's hand and they began to run back to the precinct.

Ryo was standing on the steps waiting for JJ to come back. When Ryo saw JJ and Sid running down the sidewalk he smiled. He leaned against the railing and sighed, maybe he, Dee, JJ and Sid would have to double date sometime soon.

JJ and Sid stopped when they reached the steps of the precinct. Both were breathing a little hard, Sid not as much. He ran four miles everyday.

"Hey," Ryo called. "You guys are early. You still have three minutes." He smiled.

"I have a thing for three minutes today." Sid giggled.

JJ nodded. JJ looked up at Ryo and Ryo nodded so JJ pushed Sid against the side of the steps and kissed him deeply. JJ was three inches taller than Sid so it felt good to be the aggressor this time.

JJ could hear girls giggle and guys complain with disgust but he didn't care. Sid was his and he didn't want to go back to work and have to leave Sid to fend the rest of the day by himself.

Ryo cleared his throat. JJ pulled away. "I gotta go back to work." He breathed down Sid's neck.

"When you get off?" Sid said.

"Five."

"I'll be here." Sid said.

JJ kissed Sid one last time and started up the steps. He watched as Sid walked back towards his apartment.

"How does it feel?" Ryo asked.

"How does what feel?" JJ said looking back at Ryo.

"Being in love?"

JJ looked back at Sid. He was now crossing a street. JJ smiled. "Pretty damn good."


	6. Kidnapped!

Sid was walking down the street when someone grabbed his elbow. He looked over to see who it was. If it was a woman in need of help than he would have helped her, but the person who grabbed his elbow was someone he knew and someone he didn't want to see.

"Sid, we've been looking for you." A tall skinhead wearing sunglasses and a suit said.

"Funny," Sid replied. "I can't say the same for you Jenner." Jenner led Sid over to a limousine and then opened the door for him. Sid looked inside; there was no one in the backseat. "So where's Tony?"

"At the house; waiting for you." Jenner said. He shut the door after Sid and then got into the front seat. The limo pulled away from the curb and drove off towards the NYC suburbs.

Sid sat down in a leather chair and waited for Tony to turn around. Tony was standing at a desk talking to one of his advisors. When the advisor left, then did Tony turn and face Sid.

"Sid, it's been too long." He said walking over to Sid.

Sid stood up. Tony was dressed in his usual attire; blue suit, black tie and black shoes. The total probably adding up to more than Sid's rent and phone bill put together. Tony's hair was dark brown and longer. A few pieces fell over his black eyes.

Sid tried to smile before Tony kissed him full on the mouth. "I missed you." Tony whispered in Sid's ear. Tony backed away, and held Sid at arm's length to look him over. "Sid, what have you done to your self in the two years that we haven't seen each other? Your hair is so long, and is that pink in there? And what is with these clothes? I know you can dress better than that."

"You haven't changed." Sid said smirking.

Tony caught a glimpse of his braces. "Glad to see that I'm still paying for your insurance and at least it's going towards something good." Tony said. "Although I don't know what it is with you and all the pink?"

Sid shook his head. "Tony, why the hell did you bring me here?" he asked.

Tony went from the loving person he had been a few seconds ago to the very serious pimp and business lord that he was. "I brought you here because I want you back." Tony said flatly.

"What?!" Sid cried.

"Not as one as my prostitutes," Tony said. "But as my lover."

Sid looked at him as if he was crazy. "And why would I do that?" Sid asked placing his hands on his hips.

"That is a very good question. One that I have two good answers to." Tony said. "Jenner, your phone," Tony held out his hand. Jenner handed over his phone like the trained dog he was. He opened a picture that Jenner had taken with his camera phone. It was of Valentine at the hair salon where she worked. "I remember Valentin. He was such a good hooker." Tony smirked. He then opened another picture. It was of Sid and JJ kissing outside of the precinct earlier this afternoon. "And I don't know who this fellow is, but from the looks of it; he's a cop."

Tony handed back Jenner his phone and then sat down in the chair that Sid had been sitting in. Sid sank to the floor on his knees. "What will you do to them if I refuse?" Sid asked looking at the carpet.

"Kill them, and then hold you as my personal slave." Tony said. "At least if you agree I'll let you go to school, go shopping, go to the library, etc. What do you say? Let your friend and lover live and come be my lover, or let them die and become my slave?"

"Fine, I'll be your lover." Sid said with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Just leave Valentine and JJ out of this."

"That's a good boy." Tony said. He turned to Jenner and everyone else in the room. "Leave us now; we have some catching up to do." After everyone had left the room he looked over at Sid. "This won't be so bad. It'll be just like the old days. Now fetch me bourbon on the rocks."

Sid got up and walked over to the mini fridge behind the desk. He poured Tony a glass of bourbon with ice then walked over and gave it to him. Tony took the bourbon but he didn't let go of Sid's wrist.

"There's one more thing I need you to do." Tony said finishing his drink.

Sid knew what it was. He knelt on the floor in front of Tony and unzipped Tony's pants.

"Lick it." Tony said.

Sid did.

Tony pulled Sid's hair out of the rubber band that was holding it in a pony tail and ran his fingers through Sid's hair. "Now suck it." Tony ordered.

Sid did.

Finally, after about a minute Tony grabbed a hold of Sid's hair and pulled his head back. Sid knew what was coming next. "Swallow it." Tony ordered.

Sid did.

"Good boy." Tony said caressing Sid's cheek.


	7. Shopping

"Don't look so glum." Tony said. Tony was in the back seat of the limo with Sid, smoking a cigarette, and Jenner and some other thug who Sid didn't recognize were in the front. "We're going the mall to shop."

Sid looked out the window. Tony was trying to change Sid and make him into an entirely different person. Tony was taking Sid to the mall so that Sid could get a hair cut, a few suits, new school clothes, and anything else Sid wanted.

Jenner stopped the car and Tony and Sid got out. Tony tossed his cigarette butt away. Their first stop was a tailor shop so Sid could replace the suits he lost. Sid felt disgusted as the tailor measured Sid and made Sid try on suits. He especially hated it when Tony looked at him and smiled, telling him how handsome he was. Sid wanted to either punch Tony or punch himself.

Next, they walked to an American eagle store. Tony got Sid khakis, new jeans, polo shirts, and t-shirts that were very un- Sid. He also bought a pair of Tennis shoes for Sid and some black dress shoes. And a red back pack for when Sid started school.

"There, now we can get rid of those ugly shoes and that hideous bag." Tony said smirking. "Next, we'll get you a hair cut."

Sid looked at his watch. JJ would be getting off work in an hour and a half. "I'll be right back." Sid said. "I have to pee."

"Okay," Tony said. "Tommy, go with him." Tony pointed to the thug that Sid didn't recognize.

Tommy followed Sid to the restrooms and then leaned against the wall outside the bathroom. "Aren't you coming in?" Sid asked.

"I don't need to watch you take a piss. You're a big boy, do it by yourself." Tommy said.

Sid walked into the bathroom. He then picked a stall, locked himself in it and whipped out his junky Motorola phone. He only had a few minutes so he had to text fast.

'_Valentine, Tony found me and he is taking back to the old life to be his lover. You have to go pick JJ up from work at 5. Tell him everything about my past and I mean everything. Also tell him I love him I love him more than anything in the world and I only went back to Tony to protect you two. I have to go now. I love you Valentine and I'll miss you. Sid.' _

Sid sent the text message than turned off his phone. When he and Tommy got back to Tony Sid handed Tony the only thing connect Sid to JJ and Valentine. "Here, I want a new phone." Sid said.

Tony took the pink Motorola phone and put it in his pocket. "We'll get you one after your haircut." Tony said.

"And I want an mp3 player and a digital camera." Sid said not looking at Tony. Sid felt like there was a lump in his throat.

"Fine," Tony said. "After your hair cut." And he headed for the hair cutters.

Sid nodded as silent tears slid down his cheeks.

- - -

JJ looked around the precinct but Sid was nowhere in sight. JJ sighed. He looked down at the ring on his finger, the night before after their love making Sid had slipped it on JJ's hand.

"What's this?" JJ asked looking at the white gold band.

"That was my grandfather's wedding ring." Sid said. "My grandpa gave it to my dad when he died and when my dad died he gave it to me. Now, I'm giving it to you."

"No, you can't!" JJ cried. "What would your mom think?"

"She doesn't," Sid said. "They're both dead. And of course you can wear it. You'll wear my father's ring and I'll wear my mother's ring." Sid held up his hand for JJ to see a white gold band with a small diamond in the middle.

The conversation had ended in another love making.

"JJ!" someone called bringing JJ back to reality. JJ looked up; it was Valentine running towards him. "Sorry I'm late. I got here as soon as I could."

"What do you mean you're sorry? Sid should be sorry. He's the one who's late not you." JJ said. "Where the hell is he anyway?"

Valentine looked as if she might cry but she just handed JJ the cellphone for him to read the text message. He quickly read it than sank to the steps of the precinct.

"It's not fair!" JJ wailed. "First Dee now Sid, it's not fair! When will it be my turn? When will it be JJ's turn?"

Valentine didn't say anything; she just sat down next to JJ and held him. And together they cried for the safety of Sid.


	8. The truth about Sid and Tony

**Chapter Eight: The truth about Sid and Tony**

**Hi people, Syd here. Sorry for such the long wait for the update but I've been so busy with schoolwork and writing other stories, but unless I get some reviews and people adding my story to their favorites than I won't finish the story. Sticks out tongue so I guess it sucks for the almost thousand people who have read _JJ's Turn_.**

XXXX

Sid sat on the bed in his bedroom and tried to fight back tears. He wore new jeans, a polo shirt, and new tennis shoes. He ran his hand through his hair it was only long enough for two hair dos, spike it or let it lay flat. It was spiked right now.

Sid looked at the stuff Tony bought him; a mint chocolate phone, a black iPod, and a black digital camera. Sid had told Tony not to buy him the iPod that the phone came with an mp3 player in it but Tony said if Sid got the iPod he could watch videos on it.

Jenner knocked on the door then walked into Sid's room. "Tony wants to know if you're ready." He asked.

"Yes," Sid said and heaved himself off the bed. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"You're favorite place, the old Italian restaurant on 24th street." Jenner said as they walked towards the limo, Tony was already in it.

Sid got in and sat away from Tony. Tony looked hurt. "C'mon Sid, come sit next to me like you used to." Tony said.

Sid moved closer to Tony. Tony wrapped his arm around Sid and held him close to his side. Tony kissed Sid's temple and breathed in the scent of Bod body spray he bought for him.

"Did I tell you how much I missed you when you were gone?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Sid said in a monotone voice. "I think we established that earlier."

Tony forced a laugh and kissed Sid's temple again. "I know you're mad now, but you'll get used to this. Hell, by the end of the month you might even be happy to be back." Tony said.

_Doubt it. _Sid thought to himself.

They arrived at the restaurant. Tony ordered them a bottle of very expensive and very good wine. He also ordered himself the sward fish. Sid just ordered plain spaghetti with parmesan cheese.

"Do you not feel good?" Tony asked placing his hand on Sid's forehead to see if he was warm.

"No, I just haven't eaten much Italian in the past two years." Sid said sipping his wine. He remembered when he used to love Italian and couldn't wait for Tony to take him out on a date and they could go to their favorite Italian restaurant.

"Oh," Tony said running his hand through Sid's hair. "What do you like?"

"Chinese."

Tony took a drink of his wine. "I'll remember that." He said.

XXXX

Sid lay on his bed in his boxers and a sleeveless tee, it was almost eleven and he should have been watching adult swim until InuYasha came on but Tony didn't approve of all his cartoon watching. So here he was, in his room, read for bed, and reading "The Color Purple".

Jenner knocked softly on Sid's door then stuck his head inside. "Sid, Tony wants you take a bath with him." Jenner said.

_Tell him, only if I can watch InuYasha. _Sid thought.

Sid sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

As Sid walked to Tony's room and private bathroom, he thought back to when he was younger and begged Tony if he could take a bath with him.

"Tony!" a 20-year-old Sid cried running down the hall of Tony's house in nothing but his boxers. "Tony, can I take a bath with you?"

Tony was in his office talking to Jenner, they both looked up when Sid burst into Tony's office almost naked.

"I think I should leave now." Jenner said turning red and leaving the room.

27-year-old Tony smiled at Sid. "Did you get all your work done today?" Tony asked lighting a cigarette.

Sid nodded his head. "Uh-huh, I got it done just so I could take a bath with you." Sid said.

Tony laughed and blew out some smoke. "And if I say no?" he asked.

Sid's bottom lip quivered. "Tony, that's just mean. I thought you loved me." Sid cried and turned to run away.

Tony grabbed Sid's arm and kissed him deeply. "I do love you, more than anything." Tony said brushing Sid's bangs away from his face. Tony licked away the tears that had escaped Sid's eyes. "Now let's go take a bath."

_God, I was such a love sick puppy for Tony. _Sid said to himself.

Sid knocked on the door to Tony's room.

"Come in." Tony called.

Sid walked in to the room and saw Tony laying on his bed, smoking a cigarette. "Sid, you came!" Tony cried sitting up.

Sid shook his head. Tony acted like he had two years ago. "Come on, let's take this bath." He said.

Sid and Tony walked into the bathroom; Sid took off his tee when Tony wrapped his arms around Sid's stomach and kissed Sid's neck and shoulders.

Sid gasped. Tony knew all his secret spots that could make him moan and cry but didn't know any of Tony's. Tony's hand slid down Sid's boxers and began to stroke his member.

_JJ, forgive me. _Sid begged as Tony took off their clothes and pushed them into the bath water and had his way with Sid.

XXXX

"Are you ready Ryo?" Dee asked as he was on top of Ryo.

"Yes." Ryo replied a little shakily.

Dee was about to thrust into him when Ryo's phone started to ring. "Whoops gotta get that." Ryo said crawling out from under Dee, thanking who ever had called him.

Dee grabbed the phone before Ryo could get to it. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU JUST INTERRUPTED ME AND RYO'S MOST NAUGHTEST MOST UNSAFE SEX EVER!" Dee screamed into the phone.

"Dee!" Ryo cried. "Don't tell it to the world."

"Dee," the voice on the phone said quietly. "Can I come over and talk to Ryo?"

Dee blinked. He didn't even recognize the voice. "JJ, is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, so can I come over?" Dee heard a woman ask something in the background. "Actually can me and a friend come over and talk to Ryo?"

"Well…Me and Ryo are a little busy and the moment." Dee started but Ryo hit him on the head and took his cellphone back.

"JJ, you can come right over. And bring your friend with you." Ryo said and hung up the phone.

Dee glared at Ryo as he put on his jeans and a baggy sweater. There was a sharp rap at the door. Dee answered it still mad that he couldn't have his naughty, unsafe sex with Ryo.

But when he answered the door, instead seeing JJ and that kid from Dominoes like he expected he saw JJ and a Latino girl. "Hey JJ, who's your friend?" he asked.

"Hey, her name is Valentine." JJ said walking into the apartment.

"Hey JJ," Ryo said to JJ. "Hello." Ryo said nodding to the Latino girl and walking into the room with four cups of coffee. "I thought we could all use some coffee."

"Coffee would be great." Valentine said taking a cup and sipping it.

JJ also took a cup and took a big drink of it. Dee and Ryo stared at the two. "So what have you two been up to?" Ryo asked sipping his own coffee.

JJ sighed and tears filled Valentine's eyes. "We've been looking for Sid." JJ said. "He was kidnapped."

"What!" Dee and Ryo cried.

"No joke." JJ said. "I and Valentine have been out all night looking for where he could be but he isn't anywhere."

"Do you know who did it?" Dee asked looking at JJ and Valentine.

"It was our old Pimp Tony Mencelli." Valentine said looking very grim. "Tony and Sid had known each other since like forever and they had always been in love with each other. And they were always together. You never saw one with out the other. You just had to take one look at them and you knew that they were soul mates. But in the business world they didn't act like lovers, only at home. I remember Sid getting all his work done early just so he and Tony could take a bath together, that's how serious they were about work and their relationship.

"Sid wasn't always the good kid he was. It wasn't until a couple of years ago when he met me that he changes tunes. I don't even know why he changed but for some reason he looked at this little Latin boy and decided to help him get out of Tony's ring and that's what Sid did. Sid became a prostitute so that I could pay for a sex change operation and when it was time for the operation Sid stayed at the hospital for eight or nine hours waiting for me to get out of surgery.

"But Tony was none to happy with me leaving or Sid helping me. And since Tony or his thugs couldn't get to me, they doubled Sid's punishment. He took the beating they were going to give to him, plus the one they were going to give to me too. The only mercy they showed on him was beating the shit out of him at a hospital. I kid you not, when they were done with him he didn't even look like himself. And we never heard from Tony again. Sid and I just stuck together since then and kept to ourselves trying not to make waves." Valentine said.

JJ thought about Sid, how he was so happy and how he loved being open and free. He couldn't imagine him in the business world. But he could imagine him taking a beating just to protect Valentine.

"So why is Sid staying with Tony? It sounds like this Tony guy loves him." Dee asked.

"He threatened him." JJ said looking at the carpet. "He threatened him with me and Valentine."

"We'll put out a missing person's report for Sid tomorrow." Ryo said. "And we'll put out a wanted person's report for Tony. Don't worry, we will find him."

JJ smiled as Ryo took his hand. "Thanks, I hope we do." He said. He looked down at Sid's father's wedding band. "I don't want to lose him yet."


	9. Escape Plan

**Chapter Nine: Escape Plan**

**To everyone who has read my story, y'all are spoiled brats. I shouldn't even post this new chapter because after I posted the last chapter no one left any reviews; none! I am so PO'd at you guys that it is not even funny. But I guess the only reason that I am posting a new chapter is that I want to finish the story. I want reviews, I need them to live! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE but I do own Sid. He is my own OC. )**

XXXX

Time at Tony's turned from days to weeks and from weeks to months. And before Sid knew it he had been at Tony's for six months.

In the time he had been there he had been going to school where he had made a couple of friends but they never hung out outside of school, and when Sid wasn't at school he was at meetings and doing business with Tony, and when Sid was being Tony's business partner he was being Tony's love partner.

"Sid, do you feel alright?" Tony asked looking at Sid one day in April. "You look a little pale."

"I've been inside all winter; of course I'm going to look pale." Sid grumbled and sipped his coffee.

The truth was that the night before he had been up puking. Jenner had asked if he should get Tony or a doctor. Sid had refused. Around four a.m. when Sid had passed out from exhaustion Jenner carried him from the bathroom and to his bedroom and put him to bed. Jenner thought it might have something to do with what Sid ate the day before.

Tony was keeping Sid on a vegetable diet; no meat, period. And yesterday feeling sorry for Sid, Jenner bought Sid a Big Mac from McDonalds. Of course Sid was grateful not only for the meat but also the grease, but just a few hours later Sid paid a big price.

"Since you don't have school today, why don't you have Jenner take you shopping or something?" Tony said sipping his orange juice. "You know maybe get some sun in you."

Sid took a bite of his green belle pepper omelet and then tried to get the taste out his mouth by eating his toast. "Sure, there was this new game system I wanted to get." Sid said.

"Yeah, what's it called?" Tony asked trying to sound interested.

"Well," Sid said. "There's the Nintendo Wii and then there is the Playstation 3, and if I got one of them I would have to get some games for it and an extra controller."

Tony sighed. "How much is this going to cost?" he asked.

"Less then fifteen hundred,"

"Damn! Are you worth that much?" Tony asked digging into his wallet.

"Please Tony," Sid begged.

Tony flipped a credit card at him. "Go wild. But remember, you owe me." Tony said smirking.

Sid traded his omelet for Tony's toast and got up. "Thank you Tony. I love you." Sid lied at the last part.

Tony tapped his check. Sighing Sid bent down and kissed him then left the room stuffing Tony's toast into his mouth.

In the garage Sid hopped into the front seat of a new black Lamborghini and brushed crumbs off his t-shirt.

"Feeling better?" Jenner asked as he opened the garage door and turned on the car.

"Am I ever?" Sid sang. "I got Tony's credit card."

Jenner whistled. "Wow, so what are you going to buy?" Jenner asked.

"Nintendo Wii and some games for the Nintendo Wii, then I'm going on a shopping spree with Tony's credit card." Sid said fanning himself with the card.

Jenner chuckled. He drove to the mall and they began their shopping spree.

XXXX

Jenner helped Sid carry his bags to his room. Sid had bought his precious Nintendo Wii and games for it. But he had also bought several Japanese anime books, a new pair of converse low tops, a few t-shirts from Hot Topic, the entire second season of InuYasha and all of the Full Metal Alchemist DVDs.

Today had been a good day; it had been the first time in a long time Jenner had seen Sid smile, or at least since he had come to live with Tony.

Sid saw the note on his pillow. He set his bags down and picked up the note to read it.

_Sid, I have to go out of town for a business meeting. I should be back tomorrow. Try not to worry about me; Jenner will take care of you._

_Tony _

Sid looked at Jenner who was still holding the bags. "Did you know about a business meeting?" Sid asked.

"Nope," Jenner said. "Tony just told me to take you shopping."

"Huh," Sid said reading the note again. As much as he hated Tony for taking him away from his beloved JJ he still felt better when he knew where Tony was. Sid felt like he couldn't plan his next move if he didn't know where Tony was.

"Should I order us dinner?" Jenner asked breaking into Sid's thoughts.

Sid nodded. "Order some deli sandwiches. I think that the reason I got so sick was because of all of the grease." Sid said.

"Okay, but you're only getting turkey. No cheese and any other condiments." Jenner said getting his keys and leaving to go and get their dinner.

XXXX

It was 1 a.m. and Sid couldn't sleep. Jenner had let Sid watch InuYasha that night and it had been a nice change. Sid sighed, he had been living with Tony for six months, and so why on the night that Tony was out of town was it that Sid couldn't sleep?

Sid lifted his head off his pillow when he heard his door open. It was dark and he couldn't see who was entering his room.

"Who's there?" Sid asked his voice shaking.

Whoever it was didn't answer, they just padded across the room. When they climbed onto Sid's bed and had their body over him Sid began to tremble. Someone was going to rape him and kill him and he didn't have a clue who it was.

A hand ran through Sid's hair, lips brushed Sid's. The person was being very gentle for a rapist.

Sid moaned involuntarily as his mystery man began to grind against him. Sid reached his hands up to run his hands through his rapists' hair only to find stubs where it had been shaven off.

"Jenner?" Sid asked as the man continued to suck on Sid's bottom lip.

"Shh," Jenner whispered. He began to pull of Sid's t-shirt and kiss his neck and collar bone. Jenner played with Sid's nipples until they were both erect and then sucked on them and bit them, teasing Sid.

"Oh…" Sid groaned and wrapped his legs around Jenner. Sid felt himself grow hard. He loved how Jenner was being so gentle with him and yet still being the aggressor.

Jenner pulled Sid's boxers off and then his own. Jenner looked around for something he could use for lube and saw that there was nothing to use he just shrugged.

"I'm sorry Sid, this is going to hurt." Jenner said pulling down his own boxers.

"It's okay, I can handle it." Sid said. He let out a cry when Jenner entered into him. "Hnnn… Jenner…"

Jenner began to go faster. He ran his fingers along Sid's face and kissed him softly. With each moan Sid let out Jenner felt himself come closer and closer to coming.

"Jenner!" Sid cried digging his manicured fingernails into Jenner's back. With one final thrust Jenner come in Sid.

Jenner pulled out of Sid, Jenner let his hand roam down to Sid's cock; still dry. Jenner crawled down to Sid's waist and began to kiss his waist line and his belly button. As Jenner moved down, he played with Sid's pubic hair. Jenner neared Sid's cock and began to lightly kiss the tip of it.

"Jenner, what are you doing?" Sid asked breathing heavily.

Jenner didn't ask, he just took Sid whole in his mouth. Jenner stuck a finger in Sid, and then another. Sid moaned.

"Jenner, stop, I'm going to come in your mouth." Sid said.

Jenner didn't stop; instead he went faster until he tasted the saltiness of Sid's seed inside his mouth. Jenner lifted his mouth from Sid's cock and swallowed the seed and then began to lap up any drops he might have missed.

Jenner crawled back up to Sid and held him in his arms. "We have to get you out of here." Jenner said into Sid's hair.

Sid held onto Jenner tightly. "I don't have to leave just yet, especially now that I know how you feel about me." Sid whispered.

"What about JJ?" Jenner asked. "Don't you still love him?"

"Yeah, but if I try to escape Tony will kill him and Valentine." Sid replied.

"Don't worry," Jenner said holding tightly to Sid. "I have a plan."


	10. Shootings and Cops

**Chapter Ten: Shootings and Cops**

**Hey all, I guess I've cooled off a little bit. I still wish that someone would leave me a review. I would really like at least one! But I think that this will either be the last chapter or there will be an epilogue. So keep reading and leave reviews!**

XXXX

Tony was at the dining room table sipping his coffee when Sid came down for breakfast. Tony looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled. "Good morning Sid, I missed you last night." He said.

"I missed you too." Sid lied through his teeth. He sat down in his chair and let Jenner give him some coffee. Sid gave Jenner a small smile.

"Do you have school today?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Jenner said as Sid took a bite of his tofu bacon.

"Jenner, I was talking to Sid." Tony said irritably. "_Sid, _do you have classes today?"

Sid swallowed the chewy tofu bacon and nodded. "Yeah,"

"Yes," Tony corrected. "Don't say yeah, it sounds immature."

"Yes," Sid said grinding his teeth.

"Speaking of classes," Jenner said looking at his watch. "We have to Sid to class or else he'll be late."

Sid was about to abject, but he saw that Jenner had something planned. "Yeah, don't want to be for economy." Sid said taking one last bite of his faux bacon and standing up. "Jenner, can I get this coffee to go?"

"Certainly,"

Tony tapped his check. Sid bent over and kissed Tony's check. "I love you Tony." Sid said.

Tony was surprised but smiled. "I love you too." Tony said and let Sid leave.

Sid sipped his coffee in the black Lamborghini. "So what are we going to do?" Sid asked.

"One thing is for sure, you're not going to school." Jenner said. He pulled over on the side of a street and opened his car door. "Get out."

Sid got out of the car and walked onto the sidewalk where Jenner was standing. Jenner pulled a pistol from his holster and handed it to Sid. "What do you want me to do with this?" Sid asked.

"Shoot me." Jenner said bluntly.

"What!" Sid cried. "I can't shoot you."

"Sid, it's the only way. When you shoot me, the cops will come and arrest you and then you'll be free of Tony." Jenner said.

"But what about you," Sid asked with tears in his eyes. "What will happen to you?"

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about getting away from Tony and finding JJ." Jenner said. "Now shoot me, right in the shoulder."

With tears running down his face, Sid raised the gun, pointed it and pulled the trigger. Everyone within a five block radius heard the gun shot, including the chief of the 27th precinct who had just walked out of Panera Bread with his breakfast on his way to work.

"Freeze!" the chief yelled throwing down his paper bag and pulling out his own gun. "You are under arrest."

XXXX

"Hey JJ," Drake said. "We got a new case."

JJ and Valentine looked up at Drake. "What kind of case?" JJ asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HIM? I'M HIS LOVER!" a voice yelled through the precinct interrupting JJ and Drake's conversation.

"It's just like I told you Mr. Mencelli, you can't see him. He's about to go under interrogation." Nancy said from behind the front desk.

"I DON'T CARE! I DEMAND TO SEE MY LOVER THIS INSTANCE. YOU'VE KEPT IN HOLDING FOR I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY DAYS, LET ME SEE HIM!" Tony yelled.

Valentine stiffened as she looked at the man yelling at Nancy. "Tony," she whispered.

"Is that him?" JJ asked leaning close to whisper in Valentine's ear. She only nodded. "Drake," JJ said lowly. "That's the man who kidnapped Sid, book him."

Drake nodded and walked over to the man in front of the desk. "Tony Mencelli?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Tony asked.

"Tony Mencelli, for the kidnapping of Sid Perkison you are under arrest. You have to right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used in a court of law against you." Drake said handcuffing Tony and reading him his rights.

"This is a joke, right?" Tony asked. "Sid's just in the other room waiting to be interrogated."

JJ looked at Tony. "What are you talking about?" JJ asked his face inches away from Tony's.

"I mean, Sid shot his body guard Jenner and got himself arrested by your chief. I've been trying to bail him out but, for some reason I can't." Tony said.

"Maybe it was because they planned it." Valentine said. "They planned the whole thing, so that Sid could get away from you and Jenner too."

"Alright, get him out of here." JJ said to Drake. He looked at Nancy. "Which interrogation room is he in?"

"Room number four." Nancy said looking at the screen of her computer.

"Go," Valentine said. "I'll talk to him as soon as you're done."

JJ ran off to interrogation room number four and threw open the door to see Sid sitting at the table in a yellow jailhouse jumper and handcuffed.

"Oh Sid," JJ said softly.

Sid looked up hearing his name; he smiled when he saw JJ. "Hey stranger, haven't seen you in a while."

JJ walked slowly over to Sid and sat down on the chair next to him. JJ took Sid's face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "You have no idea how much I have missed you." JJ whispered, crying himself.

"I think I do." Sid said, having trouble speaking.

JJ brought his lips to Sid's and kissed him. He would pay for Sid's bail while Valentine was talking to him, but right now he would just enjoy the moment they were sharing together.


	11. Elipoluge: A year later

**Epilogue: A year later**

**Okay, we've had a fun run with this Fan fiction and this is the last chapter! Yay! Hope you all liked it. Please review sometime!**

XXXX

Sid was standing in the Central park zoo trying to draw a penguin when his phone rang, it was JJ.

"Hi honey!" Sid said into the phone.

"Hey Sid," JJ said. "Are you picking up Lucas from school or am I?"

Sid sighed. His husband was such an airhead. "Lucas has a baseball game today in the park, that's where I'm at right now, we agreed that after the game we would go out for Chinese." Sid said.

"Okay," JJ said. "I'll be there. I got John to switch with me; I'll be there soon with Ryo and Dee."

"Alright, bye, love you." Sid said.

"Bye, love you too." JJ replied and hung up the phone.

"Dad!" fourteen year old Lucas called running up to said. Sid stood up and wrapped Lucas up in a hug and swung him around.

"Hey kiddo ready for the game?" Sid asked.

"Yup," Lucas said picking up his baseball bat bag. "Is daddy coming?"

"You bet, and so are Uncle Ryo and Uncle Dee." Sid said wrapping his arm around his adopted son's shoulder.

It had been six months after the Tony ordeal when JJ and Sid decided to get married and three months after that they decided to adopt a child. Lucas had been Sid's first choice because he could see the pain in Lucas's eyes and knew how hard it was to get adopted as a teenaged boy.

"And guess what, we're going out for Chinese for dinner." Sid whispered.

Lucas squealed. "Is this my lucky day or what?" he asked.

"Kiddo, every day is a lucky day because everyday is a gift from god." Sid said seeing JJ waiting for them.

"I never thought about it that way, but I guess you're right." Lucas said and running off to his other dad and hugging him.

Sid smiled at his family. He loved Lucas and he loved JJ with all his heart, but there was one thing that would give him nightmares at night and make him cry and cling to JJ; what would happen when Tony got out of jail?

**The End**

**Hoped y'all liked it. Maybe I'll write a squeal, someday. sticks out tongue **

**Later days guys. Read my other stories. **

**Sqydnee**


End file.
